Puppet of Masters
by CaptainYuzuki18
Summary: If you hold the music box, you are my Master. The child try to claim me...but I only want one Master... JeremyXfemPuppet. Based on a series of RPs
1. The New Face

*Hello! Due to high demand, I am re-writing the story so far in actual literary format. Hopefully you enjoy it just as much as before*

A new face appeared at Freddy Fazbear's today. I saw the manager walking around with a young man who had been given the uniform of the night security guard. I sat quietly in my chair holding my music box. The children no longer desired to play with me. They only wanted to see Freddy and his friends sing and dance. It was their show and I just did as I was commanded. I never got a good look at his face, as his back was to me. The manager was pointing out the layout in case of a fire emergency on the wall. Night guards never lasted long at Freddy's. The normal average was about five nights with the occasional person making seven nights. It was no "concern" of mine as I stayed in my room, laying in my box or playing with the stuffed animals.

The one who controls the box has the ability to pose their will on me. It's what I am programmed to do. The children usually make me dance to whatever song they (or at least they attempt to) sing. But as soon as I serve their food, all interest in me is lost. The manager walks him by my sitting form and I feel a slight 'bump' as the newest staff member's arm connects with my shoulder but no reaction is given. He starts to apologize but my manager laughs.

"Don't apologize to a lifeless shell. She's a members of the animatronics too."

The young man made a noise of shock and then followed the higher up away. That's right. I'm an animatronic. I'm not alive in the same way a human can be. Their blood and oxygen are replaced with my wires and circuits. I lifted my head to focus on the man I could only assume would be there later that night. He mistook me for a human girl to the point where he felt bad for bumping into me? This man was definitely different.

Night came as it always did. I heard the door open and close, signaling that someone had entered the building. I poke my head out, staring into the blank eyes of the stuffed animals on the prize counter. I see my music box, slowly being turned by the mechanical attachment on the wall. He's following the instructions left to him. I always wanted to know what was said about my purpose as well as the box.

Then again, it was in my coding to be curious. But is it honestly curiosity if it's what I'm told to do? My identity was predetermined and yet, I always felt like a child on the inside. Visions often danced through my head but I do not understand their origin. My family members do not have the same issues. But that new technology installed still set them off. I was never upgraded. More than likely it was because my maintenance was always low on the priority list.

Tonight I was tired of sitting and looking at the same old walls. I want to roam the halls like everyone else. I want to meet him. He doesn't know that the music box is mine. My presence will not be known as I will keep myself hidden. At some point, our introduction will come to fruition. Slowly, I open and close my door and crawl down the hallway to the main corridor. There are a few flashes from what I know to be the flashlight on the desk. My mask protects the circuits in my eyes from tweaking. It's helpful during the shows and while I serve the children and their families.

I take my seat on the floor and look around the corner towards the source of the illumination. I cannot make out the features on his face but I can hear his muttering. I hear some footsteps near me and look up to meet the eyes of Chica, the newer model. She looks down at me, more than likely scanning my mask before continuing her walk down the hall. They never pay me too much mind. I'm not important enough and they can overpower me at any second.

I sat and watched him work, various members of my "family" wandering by me. It seemed all too soon when the clock chimed, signaling 6am had finally come. He quickly gathered his belongings as the others went back to their respective places. This was my chance! I quickly crawled down the hall, hoping to catch a glance at his face. But by the time I reached the side wall of his desk, he was gone.

Part of my circuits reacted in an odd fashion. I shrugged and turned to return to my dwelling. He'd be back tomorrow night. At the same time, I couldn't help but ask myself why this guard intrigued me so much.

*Short, yes. They will get longer. Please don't forget to follow us on Tumblr for artwork, cosplay (Yes, we have a female Puppet model now!) .com *


	2. Hello

**Thank you for the overwhelming response. It's very appreciative. Here is the next installment. **

A few nights had passed and no matter what incidents occurred, he still returned. I wanted to meet him, to know more. A part of my programming just felt a connection I just couldn't shake. That all changed tonight. I wanted to meet him. It won't leave my system unless I do. The clock strikes twelve and the sound of my music box turning reaches my ears. I let it reach the beginning of the song before I move it away from the manual winding device. There was a chance that this would draw him towards me. The ticking of the clock seemed to be louder and louder. Less movement than usual, especially in the vents below me. Was no one wandering?

Suddenly, footsteps reached my ears but they were a pair that was unfamiliar. They were far too light to be from a member of my family. At the same time, they were fast and not coming in my direction. I sat up and opened my door. He was wandering the halls! The animatronics would severely harm him if they got their hands on him. I quickly walk down the hallways hoping that I meet him before anyone else does. I have no idea if he has his Freddy Fazbear head with him to hide his living form from their data base. Hopefully I found him first. I entered the hallway that led to the bathrooms. A similar noise was coming my way, and my feet came to a screeching halt as I met the pair of eyes I had been searching for.

He seems to initially jump as seeing my form suddenly in his line of vision. I lift my hands up in a defenseless like motion. The flashlight repeatedly strobes in my eyes as if I were…them. There is no way that he could know that my mask protects my circuits. His futile efforts cause a panic, the emotions showing on his face. This is the first time that I am fully able to take him in. He's tall, possibly six feet. His hair is a bit long, somewhat covering his eyes. There are glasses on his face, slightly reflecting the shine of the flashlight. My hands drop to my sides, arms swinging behind my back. There is silence in the hallway. He seems insecure with my presence.

It was time for the normal introductory routine.

I held the hem of my dress and curtsied for him. He just watched and began to mutter, "It's the puppet girl from the other day." He was referring to earlier in the week when he accidentally bumped into me. "I…I haven't seen you since then. I wasn't sure you even wandered." I just stood there and said nothing. I had never had a one on one conversation before, only in the context of a group with the children and their families. At least he hasn't run from me. He suddenly looks at the small device in his hands and the fear reclaims him.

"The box…isn't winding! Something is wrong!"

He looks at me as if I am planning to respond, not realizing that the music box was for my control. Before I know it, he has taken off down the hallway in an attempt to find my home. Even with a map on his monitor, the place was still a bit confusing as it doesn't include the restrooms. I just skipped after him, partly for amusement and the other part to keep him safe. As I turned the corner to follow him, I saw his foot slide on a discarded piece of Mangle and he hit the floor with a loud 'thud.' I step closer, until my form is hovering over his. He turns over and props himself up on his elbows, pain evident on his face. I slowly lower myself, straddling his hips. The word "no" is uttered multiple times, more than I can keep up with. Something about the way he begs for his life makes a smile form behind my mask.

"The…music is pretty, isn't it?"

**More to come soon. Also, please follow the Puppet on Tumblr. The link is on my profile page.**


	3. Nice to Meet You

**Thank you so much everyone for the positive reviews and the follows on Tumblr! There will be some fanart / cosplay pictures of Puppet going up soon. Until then, I'll try to update this as frequently as possible.**

His eyes showcased his confusion. I could only assume that it was due to my possession of a voice that didn't sound artificial. His eyes never leave mine, except for the few occasional blinks. I just continue to sit on his abdomen, slightly tilting my head to the side. The music box is the only sound for the longest time until he finally speaks, "Th-that's 'My Grandfather's Clock,' isn't it?" I let out a small chuckle. I was unaware if my song even had a title, but it must have one logically.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Beautiful regardless." I state. No movement is made. I'm not sure if he still fears me or if he is formulating a plan in his head. I lower myself to get a better look at him from behind my mask. I had made out some of his facial features from a far but closer, I could see that his eyes were a shade of blue similar to newer model Bonnie. I've never seen a human that was so…intoxicating? He is tense with the lack of distance between us. His hands suddenly shove me to the floor as he scrambles to his feet. Off he goes once more, in a panic over my music box winding down. I smile once more, continuing to follow him if not only for protection. He checks the layout, unsure location of my box.

I use the discarded flashlight to illuminate the hallway. He stops and turns to me. "Did you see something?" I say nothing. He approaches me swiftly and rips the flashlight from my hand. "Why should I even trust you?! You're one of them!" He snarls. I cannot discredit his response but I do know that his hysterics are drawing them near. The longer we stand in one spot, the sooner they will find him.

And I was right.

As he turned to leave once more, the scrapped model of Bonnie entered the corridor. He froze, staring into the abyss that was once Bonnie's face. I watched his haphazard attempt to run from him. I quickly reached out and clutched his arm, yanking him to the floor behind me. He gazes up at me from the floor, calmer than anticipated. "Don't move," I whisper. "He won't kill you if you do move out from behind me."

He shivers violently sweating…but not moving. His chest, however, is rising and falling like a jackhammer. My eyes shift up to meet the cave of wires, metal and crimson lights. His only hand squeaks as he reaches out and runs the fingers alongside the lining of my mask, grazing my chin. The guard huddled against the back of my legs is quietly observing the interactions, as if we were an unknown species of some kind. His trust in me is unwavering. I feel the scanner registering my eyes in the broken ghost of Bonnie's shell. The focus is entirely on me. Bonnie turns and returns to the darkened halls just as quickly as he had appeared.

I turn back down to him as he is still shaking from the encounter. A guard has never strayed from his desk before and there was a good reason for that. I notice that he is whispering to me after a moment, "The m-music box…t-t-the music box…"

He hasn't figured it out yet and I do not wish to indulge him. I speak softer than I had previously, "It's beautiful…and intoxicating, like you…Tell me, do you want to live?" His responses start to come in the form of a sputter.

"Intoxi... no, it'll get us all... killed?" He stares up at me, beads of ice-cold sweat nearing his eyes. "I do want to live... I do..." I extend my hand to him, offering to help him up from the floor. Finally deciding to take it, we begin to migrate in the direction of my room. I tighten my grip a little, "You'll be safe here with me." He squeezes my hand back in response but is still not convinced of his safety.

"But the music, we're closer to it! Isn't that…"

He doesn't finish his sentence as I whip him onto the hard floor and shut the door behind me. He looks up at me, fear slowly creeping back in. I lift my hand and point to the instrument of my control. "There it is. You can wind it as much as you want." He gets to his feet, eyes glancing to the box and then back to me, but didn't move. This started to mess with my circuits. Although I was programmed a certain way, I still did not fully understand emotions. "Why are you looking at me like that? Shouldn't your focus be somewhere else?" I close the distance between us once more. No movement on his part.

"Do you want me to step back? Prefer that I leave you alone?"

Almost against his own free will, his hands reach out and grab the small of my back. "I don't want you to go. You can't leave me alone!" I say nothing, having never been held like this before and yet, deep in my mind, I felt as if I had been a long time ago. The box enters its final string of tune. "The song's almost over…" I mutter. From what I can read he seems almost, "excited" now. Living on the brink of death while our eyes are locked. I can feel my circuits start to fire as the final note chimes. His gaze shifts from my mask to the walls. The room has fallen silent, nothing happening. My smile slowly rises to my face. "What's happening? Are we dead?" His blood runs cold.

I let out a hysterical laugh, my hair shadowing my mask. He just looks down at me, befuddled by the amusement. "No…we aren't." I continue to laugh, "Silly boy…I led you right to it." He removes his hands from me and takes a step back as the realization strikes him.

"Whose music box do you think it is?"

**Thank you for reading! Please leave reviews. It's appreciated and will lead to faster updates!**


	4. Master

**Thank you guys so much for the support and the follows on Tumblr! I appreciate it. It motivates me to update faster!**

I started to panic, all of the pieces coming together. She wasn't trying to save me…she was one of them! Her human like appearance had slowly started to cloud that fact. Fumbling to my feet, I finally answer her question. "It's…no…it's yours'?" The instructions had mentioned that it affected one of the animatronics but it never said which. Another laugh escaped her mouth, that human like laugh.

"And what's its purpose?"

I try to recall the details from my manager. "To…to…keep you calm." Her laughter fills the room again. "Is that what you were told?" I take the time to think, looking over her body language. She has no resemblance to the other animatronics. She's almost human but why? Why make her different? I continue to observe her, eyes only shifting for a moment to check my watch. She finally moves, distancing herself from me to pick up her music box. "It's only 4am…I'll never make it! Please…" I beg as she slowly approaches me. She extends the hand holding the box, "I will not harm you. Is that your desire?" I shiver, staring at the silent device. "Why are you giving me that? The song's over." She stands unmoving, hand still extended. I hesitate before taking the small device.

There is no movement on her part. She just stands, as if she is waiting for something. Even if I wanted to, I cannot bring myself to crank the handle. "Whoever holds the box is my master." She explains. "Your master? What the hell?" I process her words. She was part of a family establishment, was she not? Something about that seemed wrong. "Please remember, I am a marionette. I am made to serve. To make people happy." This game may be dangerous to play, but my participation was no longer optional. I wonder if she was smiling under that mask of hers. I'm finally able to look over her appearance, as safely as I could to avoid death. Nothing about her fit the threats of the other machines wandering.

"What is it you wish of me, Master?"

The options fly through my head. Being handed someone's free will is a large burden rather than a gift. I needed to start slowly. "How about you just sit here and stay with me?" She nods, waiting for my movement. I back up towards the wall and slide to the floor, the only seat due to the lack of chairs. She followed me, almost imitating me as she descended. I tensed a little as she placed herself under my right arm, leaning against me. My breath catches in my throat, but there is no movement in her body. Only her masked face turns up to look at mine, voiceless.

I couldn't help but wonder if a human face was hiding underneath to match her form. She has yet to move aside from a light swaying of her feet. Curiosity started to get the best of me. I placed the box by my side and reached for her mask, fingertips lightly grasping it. She tensed a little, a small shake in her frame. "Does this come off?" I say, no higher than a whisper. She nods slightly in response.

"Does Master wish for it to be removed?"

I nod in affirmation, choosing to leave out that the mask was a tad freaky. More than likely it was a safe thing not to say it for my own safety.

"Yes, M-Master."

She stutters a bit, using both of her hands to pull the mask away from her face. It was only held to her face by a string concealed in her hair. As it falls to the floor, I take in her face for the first time. Honestly, I had to remind myself that she wasn't a living girl. Her hair is short and dark, bangs slightly covering her eye if she tilted her head. Her irises seemed to be an odd mix of blue and green, with a distinct ring of gold in each. It still made me wonder why she was built to look the way she had been. She must have noticed my observations as she broke the silence.

"I'm built to be indistinguishable from a human female."

I lightly stroke her hair, noting the authenticity. "You're kinda cute this way." She momentarily breaks eye contact. "I was not before?" I instantly correct myself and assure her that that was not what I meant. "I mean that you shouldn't hide such a nice face under that mask." She nods. "When I'm on the floor, I put it on the side of my head." She explains, placing the mask in her lap. "On the floor?" I didn't recall her moving at all when I had seen her, "As part of the show?" She shakes her head. "I'm not part of the show. That's everyone else. I'm a waitress somewhat, as well as a side attraction like Mangle." A 'side attraction' was not the phrase I would have used.

"Because you're…a puppet?"

She nodded, kneeling to face me, looking almost sad.

I reach up and lightly touch her cheek in comfort, causing her to tense a little. "With no will of your own?" I ask. She shakes her head slightly. "I'm made to be controlled. Usually the children are my masters. The music box keeps me tame for them." Her cheek never leaves my hand. More than likely, she doesn't understand that it's a gesture of comfort.

"You don't seek freedom?"

She just stares blankly. "I have never known anything like that. I'm meant to be controlled. The children can be abusive. Look at what happens to Mangle." Her eyes lower, "She's never been the same since that option was put into play." I finally retract my hand and pick up the music box. She didn't seem to be in a threatening state, so I don't bother winding it up. I remember briefly that the manager mentioned that the newer model of Foxy, renamed by the staff as "Mangle" was almost like a build your own animatronic game. If she was a waitress, how could she be a side attraction? "So you just serve?" I asked. She shook her head.

"As long as they turn the handle of the box, my programming stays in control. And by 'in control,' I mean that they make me dance or carry them around. Whatever they order me to do. The worst has been allowing myself to be hit over the head by a pizza tray. Some maintenance was done after that."

"Oh…" I manage to let out, easily picturing abusive children. "I-Is there any way I can help?" She looked at me, computing my words. "I don't understand. You want to help me?" I nodded, not really sure where my train of thought was going. I wasn't manipulating her, per say, but she was the only ally I seemed to have. I needed to have at least one to make this job easier. I nod again, reaching out to place my hands on her shoulders. "I do."

"You…you do?" She smiles at me, even if she doesn't seem to fully understand. "I do, it that's okay. You'd probably like freedom more." My fingers slowly start to rub her shoulders. "But…you barely know me." She stated, her head tilting to the side. Her eyes were glowing, as if she was scanning my face. I needed to figure out how to explain to a machine while figuring out myself just how this could work. "I…I like how you looked at me. And kept me safe. You could have let Bonnie kill me." This wasn't an exaggeration. There must have been a reason that she was so fascinated with me. Her coding is mainly towards children's satisfaction. Something made her come for me, and it didn't appear to be malicious.

"And I tricked you." She said, as her eyes returned to normal. "Not a hard feat, but" I pulled her back to me so she was in my lap, "when you tricked me, you didn't fully take advantage of it. You tricked me so you'd regain control, right?" She sat there, confused by the sudden closeness. I wanted to show her she could trust my words and I could only imagine that her programming left her mental state more innocent minded. "Yes…I didn't want the others to hurt you. But if I was nice, they'd see through it." She explained. Hearing that the animatronics caused bodily harm at night was nothing new to me. They were in free range mode and programmed to protect the children, including build in sexual predator and criminal data base into their eyes. It was often why they just seemed to stare into your eyes for no reason. "T-Thank you," escapes my lips as I run a finger through her hair.

"You're welcome. The risk of physical assault is not just towards you. They'd hurt me too." Her eyes seem to darken a bit. "They hurt each other? Why?" There had been no mention of that in the instructions. "You have the seen the older models of Chica and Bonnie? Not so much Freddy and Foxy though. I mean, the newer Bonnie isn't even the same color." I just look into her eyes, watching slight flickering of colors resembling the base unit of a computer. "Why? Why do they want me dead? I'm just the guard! I-I mean, technically I keep you all safe…How would I even stop anything?" The best information on how to handle the adversities is to go right to the source. She looks to the side and points at my discarded flashlight.

"That flashlight…messes with our circuits. They see you as a threat. Guards keep us from harming ourselves and people."

Nothing comes out of my mouth. I had always wondered what the point of this job in the first place if it wasn't to keep someone from breaking in and stealing. Then again, good luck stealing one of these animatronics. That explained the flashlight, even though I typically didn't leave my desk. "But you're different. They see you as a member of the family, as it were." She stood up at my statement. Before I could ask her what she was doing, she pulled up the bottom of her dress high enough to reveal her abdomen. My eyes darted away for a second, before mentally screaming at myself that not only did she have panties (Freddy Fazbear brand to be exact – an odd detail for an animatronic) and thigh highs on – she WASN'T REAL.

"This scar happened to me because of Foxy. He did this when the other guard was here."

I stare albeit partially because she was exposing her body but it was the scar I came to focus on. Her skin really did appear to be soft. The scar was a slightly raised line, with another matching one towards the center of her abdomen. The scars were the result of welding the metal. "His hook went in one hole and out the other." She explained, before releasing her hem so her clothing went back to how it was before. I had slightly cringed at what she said. The experience sounded painful and due to her frail form compared to the other machines, damaging her seemed easy. Then again, I wasn't even sure if she could feel pain.

"The other animatronics have some issues in their software where on occasion they are unable to distinguish me from patrons. Occasionally, they will come for me. When I'm threatened, my inner hostility comes out. So the music box is to protect me as well as keep my programming in check." She lowered herself back into my lap, "I'm here to serve the children. They are there to demand their attention." Her hair fell in front of her eyes, seeming almost sad. "You really don't have any joy…" I mutter lowly. She didn't reply, only leaned forward as her head came to rest on my shoulder. The tension was gone at her movements. She didn't seem as dangerous as the others could be. She wouldn't be the ambassador to the children if that were the case. Something told me though that behind that innocent face was the most powerful animatronic in the building. Why else have a solo object to keep her under control? A forced addiction. Right now, she had someone to aid in the distraction but for how long? How long could she truly go without it?

For tonight, it had been enough. Before I knew it, the alarm on my handheld signaled that it was 6am and my shift was over. She instantly removed herself from my lap and looked to the ceiling, as if she was looking at something. I stood as well, keeping an eye on her face. "What is it?" I ask, a slight buzzing coming from her.

"Just making sure they are all returning to their proper place."

I didn't bother to ask why she knew or even how she could tell. All I knew was that my shift was over tonight and it had been the easiest one so far. All thanks to her. Her attention drifts back towards me.

"Until tomorrow night?"

At first, I say nothing. I would be back the next night but the question was: should I rely on her to save me from now on? She gave me a legitimate smile for the first time since our introduction. Something about that smile gave me the answer I wanted.

"When I come tomorrow and wind the box, I want you to come to me."

"Yes, Master."

**Reviews are appreciated ^^**


	5. Welcome Back

**Thank you all for the reviews. I'll try to get the next one up faster!**

For the first time since night one at Freddy Fazbear's, I was calm heading into the appropriately named "Graveyard Shift." It was true that this Puppet Girl was a member of the Fazbear family but she had taken a fancy to me. She had no reason to lead me on and I doubted that her programming allowed it anyway. Programming aside, she still had a soul…somewhat? Her fascination with me still left more questions open than it answered but maybe I could get those answers out of her tonight. I unlocked the door and headed straight for my desk, hanging my jacket on the wall. Upon taking my seat, I saw that my phone's message light was blinking. That signaled a recording from my manager. The typical tips and tricks to dealing with the animatronics, although I had figured most out by now.

"_Don't forget the music box. I'll be honest…I never liked that Puppet thing. It's always…thinking. And it can go anywhere. I don't think the Freddy mask will fool it. Just don't forget the music box."_

"I've never been too fond of him either."

I jumped out of my seat at the sudden presence of her voice. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against my desk. The mask had already been placed on the side of her head so facial features were exposed.

"Could you announce your presence next time?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry, Master. I thought you heard me walk in." She must not notice that her footsteps are untraceable compared to the members of her family. Their movements echoed through the halls, making it easier to detect their presence. Just because you have the ability to go anywhere doesn't mean that you use it.

"I didn't expect to see you as soon as I walked in the door."

She just cocked her head to analyze my face. "Well I promised you I'd be waiting. There were no parties today so I never left my room." I nodded, not really sure what to say past that. My knowledge of what went on during the day shift was limited. As far as I knew there was another man who worked security but I assumed it was my manager.

Puppet just continues to stare at me. The music box had already been wound to capacity. Even though I was not physically in my possession, I assume that she still considers me the one in control. She truly had no free will of her own to decide what she should do next under the music's spell. To be honest, neither did I. How was I supposed to spend time with someone I barely knew and to top it all off was not a human? Could she keep telling me about her day? Her 'feelings?' All she knew was this restaurant. Like it or not, she was the one salvation I had in this hell hole. I had to take advantage of this. "So," I asked, "Is there anything in particular you would like to do?" The look conveyed a lack of understanding.

"You're the master. Not me. I want to know what you want to do."

Again, no help at all. No free will, just complete submission. I should come up with something…not so in the open for the other animatronics to interrupt. Puppet stands, leaning on the side of my desk. "Is there a place we can go? So the other animatronics won't know that I am wandering the halls with you?" She nods slightly. "I could show you the prize room. It's typically accessible most of the time. That's one of my hiding spots." I somewhat remembered that room from my tour. Freddy Fazbear's didn't have a plethora of arcade games but I couldn't imagine small, plush toys of the night wanderers costing all that much. The correct number of tickets must be somewhat obtainable or maybe you were given a certain amount if you were having a birthday party?

"If it's easily accessible, won't they be able to find us?"

She shakes her head. "They usually don't wander close to that room. I don't know if it's because the music box is stationed nearby. The music only affects me but usually keeps them away. Maybe there's a noise in the song that registers in the programming? Sound doesn't register as well with them compared to myself. They rely more on their eyes. The only time their hearing program increases is when they are recharging."

I've never seen her, or any of the animatronics for that matter, in a charging mode. The ones on stage could be stepping on a panel of some sort to complete the task but for Puppet... there seemed to be no visible form of a charger.

"Would you like to see that room? Even if they do come, I'll know soon enough. At that point, we can move to my secret room." She smiles. "Sure. Why don't we just do that?" We had been standing there for some time. I honestly would not like to wander this place as the night progressed.

She reaches out takes my free hand, leaving the monitor in the other. "It couldn't hurt to keep that. Physically seeing their locations could only be beneficial. I would keep the flashlight as well just in case though." She starts to walk down the hallway to my right. There doesn't seem to be any other sound except the echo of my footsteps. Her steps lack the slightest bit of sound. It only reinforced how she was able to sneak up on me earlier or move about unnoticed.

Of course she didn't do it on purpose but again how would I know even if she did? She seemed to walk with a skip in her step as if she was happy. It's all part of her programming, correct? She couldn't actually feel emotions, as that would be way too life like. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the blue Bonnie passing in the hallway. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice but that didn't slow the pace.

"Bonnie the Bunny. Chica the Chicken. Freddy Fazbear. Foxy the Fox." I muttered to myself in realization. It's funny that there was a clear alliteration in these character names...except for one. "Hey, Puppet, "I start. "Yes, Master?" She glanced back at me over her shoulder.

"Do you have a name?"

She stops and turns to me, releasing my hand. "I don't understand the question." Working over the words in my head, I attempt to explain.

"What I mean is Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy all have alliterative names. Hell, even Balloon Boy but you are just 'Puppet.' They didn't give you a name other than a description? Puppet is just calling you what you are."

She shakes her head. "No, I've never had a name. I'm the Puppet or Marionette. I've heard that's just a fancy way of saying the same thing. You have to be considered a main part of the Fazbear crew in order to have such an honor bestowed upon you. Unless you are Mangle, who was given her name by the staff."

We turn the corner, approaching a blue door. "This is the back door to the Prize Stand but luckily the grate is down in the front. They may have special equipment installed in their eyes but part of their hearing is impaired because of it. That's for the older models. The newer ones are just as visual based but their hearing is a tad bit better."

"So where did the is older models come from?" I asked as she opens the door.

"They're from the previous location. I remember very little before this building. However, those memories are useless because I am a member of the newer model set. Those functions serve no purpose." She closes the door behind me after I enter and turns on the light. I'm greeted by shelves of plush versions of the animatronics, although their eyes were too big for little, sewn heads. I took into account their animatronic counterparts. It was the main four as usual.

"Puppet, another question."

"Yes, Master?" She responded, quite cheerfully. She stood nearby, swinging her arms back and forth. "Why are there no plush toys of you? I just see the ones that are on the stage." "I told you, Master. I'm not one of the main attractions. I just fall in the rest, nothing special." It almost seemed as if I was speaking to a child. Her childlike mind had already been exposed to what society expected of her and she accepted that there was no place for her.

Considering that the cruel rules of society had found their way into a family facility seemed a tad bit unconventional. But then again, so did having an animatronic that looked like a young girl. The sound of the music box was still playing through the surveillance device in my hand, echoing nearby. I didn't think to wind it anymore. The full rewinding of the music box covered a substantial amount of time and I had nothing to fear, right? She has yet to show any signs of hostility towards me. The night before she seemed almost caring. As the only human to interact with her on a personal level, if you could call it that, I had to keep her mind set as positive towards me as possible. I needed this job and if I had to befriend the animatronic girl to do so then so be it. What harm could she actually do? She didn't have feelings so it wasn't like she had anything I could break. I imagine her physical form was more than intact.

I was never an emotional person myself. Not to say that I didn't feel like a robot at times. Maybe it was why I was drawn to her but I was never fully able to express the emotions I wanted to, steaming from a rough upbringing. Nothing that other people in life hadn't experienced. "Which toy is picked the most?" I ask, approaching the shelves. "Freddy of course! This is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after all." She returned to my side, pointing to the stuffed bear. I pick up a Freddy plush, rotating it as to be viewed from every angle. Decent quality but then again, most children grow out of toys from locations like this quickly. "These are a lot cuter than the actual things." I comment, holding it out towards Puppet. She nods, taking the doll and not seeming to have an opinion either way. The look on her face suddenly dropped as she held the doll with both hands by its sides.

Her eyes locked with the dark beads with an expression that seemed almost frightened. Puppet's frame started to tremble, whimpers escaping her mouth. Plush Freddy soon met the floor and her hands flew into brown locks. The whimpers continued as she stumbled a few steps back. "Puppet? What is it?" I ask, approaching quickly and touching her shoulder. She jumps, eyes instantly connecting with mine. "I-I'm sorry, Master. I think I…crashed for a moment." She explained, retrieving the doll and returning it to its proper place. "That can happen?" My manager never mentioned what to do if an animatronic crashed. Would there be anything I could do? "Yes, but I'm fine now." She smiled, fixing her hair.

"You crashed from holding a stuffed bear?"

She nodded, but it seemed somewhat hesitant. "It's fabric and cotton. Did it activate a program or something?" I asked, trying to figure out what I had just seen. She reacted as if she was having a horrible flashback but that's impossible. "Sort of? I saw…something. But it doesn't make any sense." She explained, but her domineer continued. "What was it?" I prop myself up on the counter.

"I saw…a doll like this in my hands…and children. I must have been crouched down because we were the same height. But the location…I don't know where it was. It didn't look like any room in the building."

She seemed troubled. It must have been a short circuit of an older memory in her data banks. I doubted that it was anything significant. I patted the seat next to me. "Don't worry about it. It was probably nothing." She joined me, having to jump a little due to her short stature. "How can you be so sure?" She asked. I shrugged. Honestly I had no idea but I'd rather not focus on something that could make her breakdown. More than likely I'd get blamed for that. Silence enveloped the room for a decent amount of time. Initiating conversation had never been a strong point for me but now was a better time than any to learn.

"So are the children grateful to you when you perform for them?"

"Maybe to my family on stage."

"Hasn't anybody ever told you 'thank you'?"

She shook her head.

"These kids don't thank me."

I sighed. Talking to her was getting increasingly difficult. "Children can be a pain. I'm still not sure if I want to have them." She cocked her head to the side, bringing her legs up to cross them. "They are difficult if their parents choose not to raise them in such a way. Most are very respectful." Her explanation sounds like something a grammar school therapist may say to the parents of a troubled youth. "Well I guess that's going to be your view unless you set foot outside into the real world." She seemed to process my words carefully. More than likely, she had never stepped foot outside of Freddy's. This made the conversation even harder. Like talking to a maximum security prisoner about the weather. My eyes wander the room, coming to rest on a giant present.

"What's in that? The ultimate prize choice?"

She laughed a little, "That's my bed."

I looked at her and back to the box. Not the answer I expected. She slept, and not knowing what she meant by 'slept', in a giant gift box? They designed her to look like a human but they couldn't give her a bed like one? Maybe it was time that I started asking her for some insight into the side of the Fazbear Family that I had only scratched the surface of.

**Reviews are always appreciated. Make sure to follow me on Tumblr as well. Link is on my profile!**


	6. Behind the Mask

**Hello to all the loyal readers! Thank you again for sticking with me. I just wanted to clarify one thing I got a question about: Does this story take place over five nights? The answer is no. This story takes place over a greater span of time BUT the phone messages will still play a part (as you saw) and will aid the story development. And with the sudden release of the third game – a few things I need to rethink. As well as attending PAX East this past weekend and meeting Markiplier (always awesome) threw me for a loop. There are a few other elements that will go into this but no need to address them now because I do not wish to spoil anything :p Any who! On with the chapter!**

Curiosity had finally gotten the best of me. There was more to Freddy Fazbear's than meets the eye. The night shift alone said that. "So there was a previous location? What happened to it?" She just shakes her head. "My knowledge of the location before this one is limited. All I know is that Fazbear Diner was closed due to an incident I know nothing about. The first Freddy's had sanitation issues, odor coming from the animatronics. So this location opened." She took a moment, as if the clips were playing in her mind, "The inside of that box, my bed, is the first memory of my own."

"Of your own?"

She nods. "From time to time, I can access the other animatronics and see what they saw. Or I see things I cannot explain." My eyes shift to the box and then back to her. "That's where you…you normally are, right?" Her head motion confirms it. I look over to see that the music box on the shelf. She had moved it the night before to lure me in. Tonight, she left it untouched. "They use the box on you?" I hold the button on my handheld, watching the crank respond. It was interesting to see it work in person.

"Yes, by my music box. I can hear it no matter where it is in the building. The music…it calls to me…"

She started to move her fingers, almost as if she was playing a piano. "And the fact that you look human was just by chance?" My eyes are mesmerized by her finger movement. "I suppose? I was designed this way. To look and feel like a human girl." She removed the mark from her head completely and tossed it into her box. "To be more appealing to the kids, yes?" I guessed, reaching over and touching the skin of her neck. She doesn't flinch in the least. The texture was so lifelike. "The children, yes. And to some extent, their fathers." I retracted my fingers quickly when she said 'fathers.' Why would that matter? This was a place for children.

"A beautiful, young girl with soft skin and a desirable form tending to their will as they are forced to attend their children's parties."

At first, I had to repeat what she had explained. What the actual hell?! "You, uh…wow, that sounds dark. You get them drinks or something?" I asked, still in shock. "We don't have alcohol per say. Non-alcoholic beer is the closest option. I'm an event to them, as the children jump on me and take turns with the music box. The other animatronics get to stay on the stage during that time of the party." Again, there seemed to be sadness in her voice as she explained her daily routine. "I mean," I honestly had no idea where to start, "do you envy them?" Her tone had seemed to hint at it.

"They aren't ordered around like I am. The employees are worse. They've made jokes about parts feeling 'authentic."

"Do…do any of them hurt yo-" I had to stop myself after thinking of something she said, "P-Parts?!" Was she actually suggesting that not only did she have a detailed body under her clothes, but that people had actually tried to take advantage of it? She looks at me concerned, more than likely noting my distress. I shook my head, hoping she would get the hint. "Yes, parts. My chest mostly," Her hands falling to the hem of her dress, "And…there. There is a private room that is my hiding place. The other animatronics cannot enter that room. Employees have used the room to perform strange actions to each other. One of them thought it would be funny to touch me. He was shocked at how soft they made my skin. Almost life like."

My head was spinning. What kind of people worked here?! "Wh-why would they?" I swallow a little hard, looking towards her hands and trying not to think too hard. "Why didn't you tell them to stop?" She shrugged her shoulders. "During the day, it's a lot harder for any form of my own movement. I'm either under control of the music box or put into idle mode for charging." None of this seemed to bother her but then again, did she even understand? All she seemed to notice now was my distress. "Master? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" She jumped to her feet, moving to stand right in front of me.

"You've, uh…you've done nothing wrong. It's just…" I didn't know how to explain to her what I was feeling. If she didn't care, why should I? "It's just what? I want to help you, Master. It's my purpose! Please tell me!" She placed her hands on my knees. The expression on her face looked just as real as the skin I had felt earlier. Maybe it did make sense about what the employees had explored? The more I thought about it, the more my curiosity stirred. She just continued to look at me in concern. She cocked her head to the side, bangs sliding. "I've been t-thinking about what you feel like." My hand flew up and covered my mouth.

She just stared, processing what I had just said. Her eyes flashed a bit, signaling that her processor was running. "Why are you embarrassed, Master?" Of course she didn't understand. "I don't know…should I really be thinking such things when you've told me what everybody else has done? And it sounds like you didn't like it..." My eyes shifted to the now silent box. I wasn't sure when it had stopped exactly but she seemed alright. No need to wind it. She almost seemed hurt by my words, taking a step back. "Does that make me dirty? I know not physically because I am well maintained in that aspect. Am I…mentally dirty? Appalling?" "N-No, it's just…I don't want you to think I'm trying to hurt you or take advantage." I caught my last statement. Why did all of this matter? At the same time, how could her processor come to those answers? "This line of questioning doesn't bother you?" I ask, finally laying down my handheld.

"Why would it? You're my Master. You ask a question and I answer it to the best of my ability. There is nothing to bother."

I sigh, talking a moment to look over her full form from head to toe. She had to be about 5"3, the perfect height for an early twenty year old (or so she seemed to be). "They…made you all the way?" My breathing has steadied somewhat. Just questions and answers. "If you are asking if I have full functioning female anatomy design parts under my uniform then you are correct." She curtsied quickly, almost like a reflex.

"But…why did they?" The same question that seemed to keep coming up but going unanswered.

"I know that I am a prototype for a new style of animatronic to simulate a human being. I appear to be alive but in reality, I'm nothing but wires and metal in a fleshy package. I also work for free and that is a huge labor saving cost."

She had finally said something that made sense. Labor was one of the costly things a restaurant had to shell out money for. With the previous incidents she had mentioned, including a closed diner and restaurant I had never even heard of, the company must be hurting financially. All they had to do was charge her and she did whatever she was told. She even came with her own remote: the music box. I ran my hand over her head petting lightly, trying to convey comfort.

"I'm sure you do a fine job, Puppet."

She just smiled back at me. For the time being, the conversation had stopped. I honestly couldn't stomach anymore of the darkness in Freddy Fazbear's. But there was something I wish I could stomach, and it was food. I just remembered that I hadn't taken my lunch box out of the fridge. My stomach growled, causing Puppet's expression to change into a confused look. "What was that?" I placed my hand over my abdomen. "I'm just hungry. I didn't bring food with me." She took a step back and motioned to the door. "We can go to the kitchen then. There is food in there." She turned on her heels. "Are you sure that's alright? Isn't it locked?" I stood up, quickly stretching my back.

"There is a fridge with food for employees. The door has no lock as it is a swinging door. It's fine."

She pops her head out, looking around before motioning me to follow. Hopefully the kitchen wasn't far as to avoid unwanted run-ins with the other animatronics. Puppet just skipped along, looking from side to side when we passed hallways. Her family had seemed to migrate to the complete other side of the building. We turned the corner and the swinging door came into view. She pushed it open, holding it for me. I walked by and thanked her, taking in the kitchen for the first time. There were two large doors that I imagine were a walk in freezer and refrigerator. Nearby pizza ovens, prep tables and a POS system where the orders came in were to our left. Puppet went right, opening the door of a tall refrigerator.

"Here you are, Master. These are items we have for birthday parties but the staff is allowed to partake."

I stood behind her and looked at my options. Mainly juice boxes, crackers, and a few premade sandwiches. Not exactly dinner material but anything was better than nothing. I took out a few things for myself and watched as Puppet climbed onto a nearby counter, sitting. Unwrapping half of a sandwich, I took a large bite. It was pretty decent. Puppet kept watch as I enjoyed my meal, seeming quite pleased. "I take it that is your spot?" I asked, motioning to the counter. She nods.

"I sit here while the food is cooking and then serve it to the guests. As to the counter, I'm not sure. I've always enjoyed sitting here. Just something…inside me."

There she went again, having a moment that resembled a flashback. At this point, I could only assume that her original programming had been encrypted and hidden away. Small things triggered it. The more she talked or interacted with me, the more she seemed to remember. What happened at the previous location? That train of thought was suddenly put to rest when Puppet jumped to her feet in a panic. "What is it?" No answer. She ran over to me and gripped my arm. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor behind the prep table I was eating on. I peered through the legs of the table to see the legs of Toy Chica. Puppet stood in front of her, taking control of the situation. There seemed no reason to panic as Puppet had handled the others before.

I was wrong.

Chica raised her hand and gripped Puppet's shoulder, causing her to scream. "Puppet! What's going on?!" I crawled closer, trying to get a better look. Puppet had mentioned something about the animatronics being hostile towards her but I couldn't remember why. "My mask! I…I forgot it! She can't register who I am!" Puppet reached up and managed to remove Chica's hand. She turned and made eye contact with me. "Just stay there, Master! She doesn't see you!" As she cautioned, I could only watch as Chica caught and threw her to the ground. Puppet's head cracked against the leg of the table. There seemed to be no physical damage but her face showed pain.

Chica made a noise, similar to a hiss. Puppet started to shake. "Ma-Master…wind the box…NOW." She was in a panic as Chica's hand entrapped her throat. With one swift motion, she was lifted into the air. I frantically looked for my handheld before horror registering in my face. "I…I left it in the room! Puppet, what do I do?!" Small gasps escaped her mouth.

"It's been too long…the music…I can't hear i-"

A loud, static like noise suddenly echoed in the room. I covered my ears and looked towards the source of the noise: Puppet. She appeared somewhat limp in Chica's grasp. Her eyes shot open as the noise persisted, her irises now glowing an eerie pale blue instead of their usual hazel. Her hands flew up, one grasping the hand around her throat and the other on the shoulder. As her mouth opened, the noise grew louder but with it came a voice. It sounded like Puppet's but more…possessed?

"I…gave…you…life…and I…can take it…AWAY!"

Electricity seemed to fill the air as Chica began to shake. Her form soon gave out and both of them lay on the floor, unmoving.

**And there you have it! I have some digging around to do about 3. Until next time! Please review ^^**


End file.
